


"What do you think of God?"

by WaterMystic277



Category: Disgaea (Games)
Genre: Gen, Religious Conflict, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMystic277/pseuds/WaterMystic277
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usalia and Christo discuss thier thoughts on God themself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What do you think of God?"

"Mr. Christo?" the young wererabbit looked up to the taller overlord. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm? What is it, Usalia?" 

"What do you think of God?"

"...God?" He repeated to himself. Quite an unusual question for a demon, even one like himself. "What makes you ask that, Usalia?"

"Well...one of the angels we recruited was praying to God for safety! Why don't we do that?"

Christo put a hand to his chin, assuming a thoughtful pose. He had never really thought about it, he was the kind of demon to put logic before spirituality. Usalia quietly waited for his answer, staring up with her large red eyes.

"What I think of God is...a necessity." He finally replied.

"A necessity?"

"Demons are chaotic by nature, correct? However, if there was just chaos in the world, that would be rather cumbersome, don't you agree?"  
The rabbit demon tilted her head in confusion. "Umm...I suppose so?"

"You see Usalia." He began. "I personally do not like God but they are a necessary force in this universe, they are a higher being of order that keeps this world and many others going."  
"But why does God let all these bad things happen? I mean...The Lost and everything." Her words fell solemn as she looked to the ground.  
"Because simply...God has abandoned us demons." As harsh as it was, Christo viewed it as the truth, chaotic beings with no discernible cause other to live out their lives, entire kingdoms and worlds created and disappear in a blink of an eye, for the most part demons defend themselves against others of their own kind and the universe itself.  
"God...abandoned us?" Usalia's voice shook, tears forming in her eyes.  
Those tears stung the older demon, despite his words he really did feel an attachment to the child, almost like a younger sibling or perhaps even a daughter. Sighing he continued. "But that is not a bad thing."

"It's not?..." She sniffed.

"No, that means we are free."

"Free?" She wiped her eyes.

"While angels and humans follow the word of God, they cannot truly have an existence of their own, you know the story of the original humans, Usalia?"  
"No?"

"It's funny really, two humans were visited by a demon, it persuaded them to think for themselves, to not mindlessly follow the word of God. With that action, humans ultimately were given a choice, they may relish in sin and freedom...or live a life of confinement and safety." Christo explained.

The small rabbit demon looked back to the ground, her eyes studying her bunny-slipper adorned feet, tapping them almost like they were speaking to another.  
"Mr. Christo..." She kept her eyes to the ground before looking up at him. "Why can't we have both?"

"Freedom and safety? Simply put...that is an oxymoron, opposites if you will. See, to put your faith in God is to be satisfied with whatever path they choose for you, it might be safe but wouldn't that be boring? To be free of God means to be free of that destiny. To be one's own God and carve out your own lot in life."

"I see." she nodded. She thought to herself, what would she prefer?...At this point, safety seems comforting given what she has been through, the destruction of her netherworld, her home and even the horrible curse that was cast upon her. "What if I wanted to follow God?"

"Well then you- " He stopped mid-sentence, looking down at Usalia, glancing another peek at her tear stained face, she looked frightened and it dawned upon him, her hardships at such a young age, while she was roughly 800, it couldn't been more then a human 8 year old. He almost couldn't bear to say ' -then you abandon your demonhood', a far to cruel choice of words for a child... Even if he was a demon.

"-Then you have to think about it more. After all, do you really want to sacrifice your freedom?"

"If it meant no more pain..."

"Usalia please..." He knelt down, barely eye-level with her, softly stroking his fingers from her ear to her chin. "At least consider it more. After all...this is your life, you're still young."

"And so much bad things have happened to me..." She sniffled.

"I know and I understand it hurts but as I said, freedom is what you make of it, please consider it." Christo's voice softened as he gently pulled her into a hug.  
Usalia sniffled, burying her head into his heavily clothed shoulder, gripping tightly at his shawl.


End file.
